Seorang Mafia Menjadi Guru
by Kaitani Ryuuki
Summary: "Mungkin dibeberapa dunia paralel...kita masih terus bersama...dan sangat bahagia" -Anonim-
1. Author Note

Hai para pencinta Katekyo Hitman Reborn dan Ansatsu Kyoushitsu...

Aku sangat menyukai cerita _"The Mafia Teacher"_ yang ditulis oleh _Kimie Ishikawa ( ODDstar) yang ditulis di Wattpad._

Ceritanya menarik dan keren karena dikombinasikan dengan Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Aku sudah minta izin dengan authornya untuk diterjemahkan kedalam bahasa Indonesia... J .

Aku harap para pembaca semuanya menikmati cerita yang aku terjemahkan...

Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan dan bahasanya agak aneh, karena masih amatiran menjadi seorang penterjemah...

Masih dalam tahap belajar. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk mengupdate cerita terjemahan ini seminggu sekali, berharap saja tidak ngaret J.

Ok langsung saja ke ceritanya...

Selamat membaca semuanya...


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Katekyo Hitman Reborn ( Akira Amano)

Ansatsu kyoushitsu ( Yusei Matsui)

 **Judul Asli : The Mafia Teacher**

 **Judul Terjemahan : Seorang Mafia Menjadi Guru**

 **Penulis : Kimie Ishikawa ( ODDstar)**

 **Penterjemah : Kaitani Ryuu ( shelyhasegawa)**

 **Rate : Teen**

O.D.D.- Saya baru saja membaca Assassination Classroom (setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah)! Aku lalu berpikir betapa kerennya Tsuna jika dia berada di sana dan mengajar para siswa. (≧ ∇ ≦)

Nagisa- Kimie-san ... kenapa aku ada disini? (· ·?)

O.D.D.- Maa, Nagisa-san, kau berikan disclaimer pada para pembaca— dan tolong panggil saya tanpa _'-san'_. (* ^ _ ^ *)

Nagisa- Hai ... σ (^_^;)

Nagisa / O.D.D.- ODDstardoes no own Assassination Classroom or KHR. (*^_^*) （≧∇≦）


	3. Saat-Saat Menyakitkan

Chapter 1 : Saat-Saat Menyakitkan...

 _ **Batuk ... memercik ...**_

Seorang pemuda menarik napas berat dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung, melintasi tempat terbuka yang penuh genangan darah.

"... _Mi_ _n_ _na_ ...?"

Mata _sunset-orange_ -nya menjelajahi mayat-mayat yang tergeletak itu, berharap sekali, kalau mayat-mayat itu bukan berasal dari keluarganya.

Tapi sayang sekali ... dia melihat terlalu banyak wajah akrab ...

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lalu meluncur jatuh kebawah. Air mata menetes dari matanya.

"... Perang ... yang... sangat ... kacau..."

Si brunet tertawa kecil saat ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menutupi perutnya yang berdarah; Dengan heran ia berpikir bagaimana ia tidak bisa merasakan bagian bawah dari tubuhnya itu. Jari-jarinya juga mulai mati rasa; Hal itu sontak membuat si brunet melihat tangannya. Saat melihat tangn-tangan itu, dia tersenyum sedih.

Kedua tangan itu sudah mati rasa, tapi salah satu dari tangan itu menggenggam erat sebuah fedora hitam.

Tsuna terbatuk sekali lagi dan meludahkan beberapa darah ke sampingnya.

 _'Reborn ...'_ _._

Si brunet terkekeh.

Reborn, seseorang yang sadis dan juga spartan. Dia adalah seorang tutor, mentor, teman, penasihat, dan ... sosok ayah bagi Tsuna.

' _Dia pasti akan mengatakan padaku, betapa menyedihkannya aku bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh musuh_ _...'_

Decimo tampak mendesah pelan.

 _'Min_ _n_ _a ... aku akan segera bergabung dengan kalian ...'_

Iris _sunset-orange_ -nya perlahan tertutup.

Napas terakhirnya terengah-engah, diiringi dengan desahan lembut yang tertiup embusan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Vongola Decimo meninggal, bersama dengan Famiglia dan aliansinya disertai sebuah senyum lembut di wajah indahnya.


	4. Bangun

Chapter 2 : Bangun...

 _ **Tweet, tweet, tweet ...**_

 _Sunset orange_ itu perlahan terbuka. Tsuna mengedipkan kedua matanya untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya.

 _'...Dimana...?'_ _._

Si brunet merasakan mencengkeram sesuatu ditangannya; Dia menatapnya lalu mendesah pelan. Dia melihat fedora Reborn, sedikit kotor dengan darah.

"Ini bukan mimpi, huh?".

Dia tertawa pahit sambil perlahan duduk tegak. Tsuna membiarkan matanya melayang ke sekeliling ruangan.

 _'Hm ... tidak ada yang_ _aku_ _kenal ... kecuali fedora Reborn.'_

Si brunet mengayunkan kakinya ke sebelah tempat tidur, tampaknya hendak turun.

'Tempat ini seperti pembuangan sampah ...'

Tsuna mengusap perutnya dan menemukan bahwa lukanya hilang – semua luka yang punya hilang.

Si brunet menemukan pintu balkon dan berjalan keluar.

Dia memejamkan mata untuk kedua kalinya sejak matanya mendapati pencahayaan silau yang baru itu. Perlahan, dia membukanya dan mengedipkan mata karena terkejut.

Dengan matanya yang tajam, dia dengan cepat menemukan bahwa dia berada di Jepang sekarang, dilihat dari tanda dan orang-orang yang berkeliaran.

Dia mengusap pelipisnya, mencoba memilah informasi-informasi baru yang dia dapati sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Dia mendesah pelan sebelum melihat sebuah buku catatan usang di meja samping tempat tidurnya; Dia mengambilnya, mengusap sampulnya sejenak sebelum membukanya.

 _01/0316_

 _H-Halo lagi, ini aku - Dame-Tsuna lagi._

Si brunet mengerutkan alisnya lalu kembali membaca.

 _A-aku_ _memulai pe_ _-pe_ _kerjaan baru di_ _sebuah_ _sekolah_ — _mereka_ _tengah_ _me_ _ncari_ _beberapa guru._ _Sekolahnya penuh dengan orang-orang elite, ja-jadi aku sedikit gugup!._

Tsuna mendengus menahan tawa. Kapan pun dia melihat atau mendengar kata 'elite' dia akan langsung memikirkan Nezu-Sensei, yang cukup menjengkelkan _b*****d._

Tsuna berusaha untuk tenang lalu ia terus membaca.

02/17/16

 _I-ini_ _tidak mungkin!_ _._ _S_ _e_ _-Sesuatu terjadi pada bulan!_ _._

 _A-aku_ _pikir i_ _ni_ _hanya_ _i_ _-imajinasi_ _ku_ _, tapi_ _bentuk bulan memang selalu sabit, selama hampir satu bulan ini,_

Tsuna mengedipkan mata terkejut dan membaca ulang kata-kata untuk memastikan dia tidak salah baca.

Si brunet lalu berjalan cepat ke balkon dan menatap langit; Matahari perlahan merangkak naik, tapi malam masih terlihat.

Tsuna menyipitkan matanya yang tajam ketika melihat bulan sabit itu; Dia melebarkan matanya saat menemukan bahwa bulan itu memang terlihat salah. Sebagian besar bagian bulan itu hilang.

Tsuna mengerutkan alisnya saat dia kembali menatap jurnal ditangannya sekali lagi.

 _03/12/16_

 _Kelas E ..._ _Aku_ _sangat khawatir_ _pada_ _mereka._

 _A-aku_ _dengar_ _kalau_ _mereka menjadi budak di kelas yang_ _lain_ _._ _Kelas_ _'E' untuk '_ _End_ _',_

 _tapi aku pi_ _-pi_ _kir itu_ _sa_ _-sangat_ _tidak_ _ba_ _ik_ _..._

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya ingin tahu kemudian dia terkekeh.

 _'Sekarang ... aku_ _t_ _ebak_ _kalau_ _aku berada di dunia paralel ...'_

Dia tersenyum sedikit. _'Sepertinya_ _'aku' disini mendidik para_ _sisw_ _a_ _...'_

03/24/16

 _Mengajar kelas_ _C_ _ti_ _-ti_ _dak buruk_ _juga_ _..._

Tsuna mengerutkan kening saat melihat noda air mata diisi kertas, bersamaan dengan beberapa darah kering ...

 _A-aku_ _tidak_ _tau harus berpikir apa_ _lagi_ _..._

 _Me_ _-_ _m_ _engajar mereka_ _semua i-itu_ _... menantang ..._

 _..._ _Apakah ada_ _orang yang akan_ _merindukan_ _ku_ _jika_ _aku_ _m_ _ati_ _?_

Tsuna mengerenyit mendengar kata-kata itu; Dia bisa merasakan sakit dan kepahitan mengalir dari tulisan itu.

04/13/16

 _..._ _A_ _ku sudah memutuskan_

 _Tidak ada_ _yang mengginginkanku disini lagi_

 _Aku_ _pikir_ _bakal_ _lebih baik jika_ _aku_ _... meninggalkan dunia ini._

 _Maafkan aku Mama_ _-_ _aku tidak tumbuh menjadi orang hebat,_ _seperti yang kau inginkan diakhir hayatmu_ _._

 _Dan Papa_ _-bukan_ _, Iemitsu._

 _Kuharap kau bahagia dengan isteri baru_ _mu itu_ _._

 _..._

 _...Selamat tinggal._

Tsuna mengepalkan buku catatan itu erat-erat; Dia melihat noda darah di sudut halaman.

Mata _sunset-_ orange-nya itu melayang dengan hati-hati ke arah pisau bedah bernoda darah di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

' _Aku paham...'_

Tsuna menutup 'jurnalnya' itu dan akhirnya tau bagaimana kausnya itu terdapat noda darah kering yang berada di sekitar area jantung.

Si brunet mendesah dan melirik jam.

"Kurasa, sekarang ini aku akan melakukan pekerjaanmu...".

Tsuna bersiul riang saat ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan, mengabaikan wajah melongo orang-orang yang dia lewati.

" _Dame-Tsuna_ memakai setelan jas!"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia pasti mencurinya!"

"Apakah itu fedora?. Itu membuatnya terlihat ..."

"... Agak keren?"

"Tidak mungkin!. Itu _Dame-Tsuna_! Dia tidak mungkin bisa keren!"

Si brunet memutar-mutar fedora Reborn dengan jari telunjuknya, tersenyum pelan.

 ** _"Sebagai bos mafia,_ _Kau_ _harus_ _belajar untuk selalu_ _bahagia_ _demi_ _keluarga_ _mu-_ _apa pun situasinya."_**

Saat mengingat itu, Tsuna menyeringai.

 _"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik_ _demi kalian_ _, Min_ _n_ _a!"_

Semua orang terus menatap Tsuna saat ia mulai memanggil murid-muridnya; si brunet rupanya mengajar Kelas D.

Tiba-tiba, speaker dihidupkan, dan terdengar suara yang ceria dari sana.

"Bisakah Sawada Tsunayoshi datang melapor kekantor Ketua Dewan? Itu saja."

Speaker pun dimatikan kemudian bisik-bisik menyebar ke seluruh kelas; ada juga yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sepertinya _Dame-Tsuna_ pada akhirnya akan dikirim mengajar ke Kelas E ~"

"Hebat! Sekarang kita tidak perlu lagi melihat _Dame-Tsuna!_ Hahaha!"

Tsuna mengabaikan komentar itu dan keluar dari ruangan, menarik fedora Reborn-sekarang fedora itu turun sedikit.

 _ **Tok...tok...tok...**_

"Masuk".

Tsuna melepas fedora-nya saat memasuki kantor.

Icy, coklat-perak berbenturan dengan _sunset-orange_ yang hangat.

Si brunet dalam hati menegang namun tersenyum dari luar.

" _Konichiwa_ , Ketua Dewan."

Pria itu, Asano Gakuho, tersenyum dingin pada Tsuna.

"Maa, Tsunayoshi-kun, bukankah aku menyuruhmu memanggilku 'Asano-san'?"

Si brunet tertawa malu-malu sebagai balasannya.

" _Gomenasai_ , Asano-san - sepertinya aku sudah lupa ..."

Gakuho mengangkat sebelah alis dengan tetap terus tersenyum.

"Anda tampak ... berbeda ...".

Tsuna hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Aku sudah cukup sering mendengar hal itu dari tadi...".

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya, mereka saling menatap tanpa suara.

Gakuho pun tersenyum sebelum berbicara.

"Saya akan mengirim Anda ke kelas yang berbeda untuk mengajar."

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang lain.

Gakuho menempelkan jari-jarinya di depan wajahnya.

"Saya akan mengirim Anda ke Kelas E".


End file.
